powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit of the Woods
Spirit of the Woods is the 35th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis While out on his annual early morning jog, T.J. meets a mysterious boy named Erutan, who is determined to protect the forest from careless humans. Divatox sends down Lord Litter to capture the child to use for evil, only to discover that it's not nice to mess with Mother Nature. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull get jobs as paperboys. Plot to be added Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Broc Benedict as Erutan *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Lord Litter (voice) Notes *Elements from this episode would be used again for the Animus Saga in Wild Force. *Final appearance of Bulk & Skull's patrol bike, which was introduced way back in Zeo's "A Zeo Beginning". *Final use of the Turbine Laser. *Elements of this episode are from Denji Sentai Megaranger, adapted into Power Rangers In Space. *This episode was featured on NICKTOON's Mega Mashup. *This episode showcases the ability for the Artillery Power to be used by any of the Zords or Megazords in the Turbo Rangers' arsenal, as Siren Blaster, Thunder Loader, Star Racer and Wind Rescue are shown to be able to wield both cannons in their High Stance Mode. This would later be repeated later on in Carlos and the Count, after the Rangers have to use a new Megazord formation, as well as again during the episode Parts and Parcel. *The shots of Lord Litter being shot by the Artillery Power erased White Racer's Catzord from the footage as that would have made no sense. *This episode is the only time that the Rescuezords are summoned to fight a monster or Zord without forming the Megazord . **Although the Rescuezords were also summoned without forming the Megazord in the episode "Fire In Your Tank", they were only used to put out Torch Tiger 's forest fire. When they summoned the Zords to fight the monster, they went straight to the Megazord. Errors *The Turbine Laser's blast simply bowled Lord Litter over. *Despite not being able to form it without TJ, the four Rangers called for the Rescue Megazord. *When transforming the Rescuezords from vehicle to High Stance Mode, the footage playing was the Rescue Megazord formation sequence reversed. *It's never explained how TJ and the villains could see Erutan while the other Rangers couldn't. *Bulk and Skull are fired for not charging customers for their papers, however customers are usually required to pay the company directly for their subscription instead of the deliverers. This may have just been an excuse for saying that they were making the other deliverers look bad. Songs *Invincible *You Are the Power Team (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) (story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode